1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to life saving devices and more particularly pertains to such a device utilizing paddle wheels to permit positive motion in a desired direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of inflatable manually-powered paddle wheels or equivalents thereof is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices have been heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose primarily of entertainment and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, generally carrying a person on top of or within the buoyant structure, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such devices are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,291 and 3,779,201 (drawings from which are reproduced as FIGS. 1 and 2 herein); 4,154,188; 3,664,290; and 4,379,701.
In this respect, the device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art in that the user remains in the water external to the device. In so doing the present invention provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of being a life saving device which contrary to life rings or like static units, permits positive directional motion which can help carry a victim to safety.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved life saving device which can be positively moved by the user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.